Shepherd of Feshyr
The Shepherd of Feshyr is the main protagonist of Arcania and it's expansion Fall of Setarrif. Background Early Life Little is known about the life of the Nameless hero before the events of ArcaniA. However, there is information that he was found by Alma in rainy weather on the beach on the island of Feshyr. ArcaniA Shepherd lived as a poor shepherd taken in by a local herbalist Alma, who becomes his adoptive mother. For some time the hero starts having nightmares involving King Rhobar III. It has a fiancée named Ivy, who is pregnant with his child. Shepherd, to get the blessing of her father, Gromar, performs tasks for him (such as eg. Find a dagger of Melga). The island is also home Diego, a friend of the current king from the days when the Mining Valley, there was a magical barrier. Nameless has to throw it Feshyr, and the proof of this must bring his machete. Diego as clever as ever, but offers a different solution: sends the hero to a witch Lyrci. This sense that the young man has hidden the gift of magic. "Activates" go therefore and asks for the extermination of pests from nearby caves. While Nameless performs this task for witches, his village is invaded and completely destroyed. Diego then takes a hero to the island of Argaan, where he gets to the inn under name of Cleaved Maiden. There he is given the task of finding the Divine Forge, where he needs to forge a weapon to fight the enemy and avenge their loved ones. Then he goes to the castle of Stewark, where he meets with Gorn (also a friend of Rhobar) and Diego. After obtaining permission to pass through the pass, the young man goes to the fortress in Srebrowodzie. Passes by the battlefield where armies clashed Lord Hagen and Lord Gawa brother Ethorn VI. The castle Srebrowód nameless accesses the local archive and looking for letters concerning the Divine Forge. The young man, after obtaining information, he goes on his way, passes through the territory belonging to the local clans of orcs and swamps Tooshoo, where there is a school of magic Innosa, Adanos and Beliara. From there it goes to the monastery on the cliff, where he meets history Ahn'Bael. Then he realizes what danger threatens Argaan. Then, after the way through the jungle to reach the temple Forge and the anvil, which is located on top of the mountains. With a great weapon there gained goes to the palace Rhobar III Thorniar. On the spot, it appears that the city is besieged by an army of the undead. Nameless came through the so through hordes of zombies and tries to mired in the darkness of the king. It turns out that the only way to save the king, who lost his mind and invaded Argaan, is to destroy the amulet. After killing Drurhranga teleport to the headquarters Xardasa. Necromancer says to the young man, that he should kill the leader of Ahn'Bael and save the last Ahn'Nosiri - Selena. Shepherd goes to the monastery on the cliff, which was besieged by Ahn'Bael and after an exhausting battle kills Xesha. Fall of Setarrif Nameless hero is send to Setarrif by Rhobar III to save the island from the same demon, which possessed him. Performing a number of tasks for the faithful companions and breaking through the fallen paladins and crazed soldiers setarrifskiej army finds artifacts Ethorn I, weapons dating back to the battles in Jarkendarze. Inside the volcano hero goes to the Temple Adanos, which comes to the final showdown with archdemon, who until recently disturbed mind of Rhobar III. In the end he kills the demon, saving the island in the process. Quotes Trivia Gallery W szacie maga.jpg|Shepherd as mage Xzxhero withf helmetzd.jpg|Shepherd in knight armor Category:Arcania Characters Category:Fall of Setarrif Characters